I Met Tranquility
by Cman215
Summary: Leaving tragedies from Kansas, Jude wanted a fresh start in life, but couldn't break the chains of his memories... Alone... A quad of best friends could only learn so much about him, yet the gang had questions. Only Maya knew what truly happened, and she found herself called to remind Jude of his worth. Warning: Minor abuse and blood. [Maya/OC] [Riley/Lucas] ACT II - Coming Summer!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **, it's characters and locations, or any authentic location. This claim remains throughout all chapters and proposed epilogue of** _ **I Met Tranquility.**_ **I do own OC's, however. You will come to know them very quickly.**

 **I completely redid this Prologue, working it from the ground up. Last time this part of the story was touched was around the published date. It is my goal to give you guys an unforgettable reading experience.**

 **Give a round of applause to cowgirlangel95. She has been a great supporter of my work, whether she did or didn't have the opportunity to preview my current works. Check out her stories, for she is far more experienced than I!**

 **And now, we begin…**

* * *

 **-Prologue-**

 _I believe you have let us down long enough. What have you given to us that deserves any thanks? Drama? Anger? Remorse? We have given you enough pity to last you a lifetime, and you won't quit._

…

 _I'm TIRED OF YOU!_

 _ **You only say this to yourself. Why would you go on and wreak havoc to the people you care about? That isn't you. Soon – very soon – you will find peace. Don't listen to your mind. Your heart… That is what they want, regardless of your actions.**_

 _ **Don't hide anymore.**_

I awoke. Sweat covered the sheets. Did I have a fever again? Was it hot in here? Did I have another nightmare? No, it was the reality outside of the real world. It was the world I got sucked into whenever I slept, and whenever I became contemplative. Never have I ever wanted to step foot into the unknown of what my subconscious had to say to me. But it was there, awaiting my next move.

"Jude!" a hoarse, cold, and unpleasant voice rang in my ear, "Get our bags right now! I don't want to wait on anyone else!" My father was my alarm clock, and my ears were the alarm sensor. If I didn't get out of bed, my alarm would be the pain I would've felt.

My muscles scrambled into torn jeans and a faded black hoodie, and a rugged pair of red running shoes. I then yanked my door open, finding bags strewn along the hallway. One by one, I lifted them up and carried them to the back of the family's pickup truck. It only seemed like the day before when my mother, father, brother, and I moved into this middle-of-nowhere house in the middle-of-nowhere Kansas.

Now we were moving out. Headed to Greenwich Village, New York, New York. A place for the rich and richer. We were in luck; the other two men gathered enough money via gambling in Vegas. They wanted to make the move to "the land of the wealthy" as much as I did. There was absolutely nothing down in Kansas. Along with the move, Dad was thinking about getting me an education.

 _You already have one. You bought your own books and studied since you were three._

It wasn't enough.

"Can't wait to see someone do somethin'." My brother Grant said to me as we loaded up in the truck. "Din't think it'd be you."

"And I knew it was never gonna be you." I backtalked. That was a mistake.

Grant dug his bear paw of a hand into my shoulder. My shoulder screamed in pain as I gritted my teeth. "God better save you next time ya talk dirty." He seethed into my ear.

Typical older brothers. Most of them had all brain and brawn. Grant, however, was missing one of the two. I've always done my best to show the family I cared for them. Nothing worked as they only viewed me as luxury, someone who'd be successful so they didn't have to work at it.

As we travelled down the gravel roads, I attempted to push the negative feelings out of my head. It was not going to help me drive, let alone think straight. They wouldn't quit yapping at me, especially since the pickup's radio was jammed. Realizing this made my heart drop about fifty yards. Sitting in the noise of the truck's puttering and the men's snoring was going to kill me if my mind didn't quit talking to me.

 _Will going to Abigail Adams High really change you? Provide what you need? How dare you put all your eggs in one basket. Might as well take the cash your brother made and move to Boston. That'd save you enough time to live on your own._

Living on my own would kill me if I made it to New York to begin with.

 _ **A common theme for the likes of you: People change people. I won't be the only one telling you this, but I hope to be the last one to tell you. Make you joyful and honest to yourself. It's gonna be rough, but you got us… Or… At least me.**_

There were always two sides to a coin. You got me, the ridge that could stand on flat grounds; one side that originated from logic; and the other side from faith.  
What was I thinking? If Grant and Dad saw three Judes driving this vehicle when we made it to New York, one of us would've had to do the explaining. It wouldn't've been me.

I've been convinced that it would take time to get used to the city life. That wasn't my problem. All I need is some people to lean on. Living alone hurt like the dickens, especially with Dumb and Dumber next to me, just waiting for me to become the Dumbest. I was tired of having these guys to talk to because they never really conversed. I had less hope for humanity.

And then I found hope once again…

Before I knew it, twenty-six hours of driving and a twelve-hour break brought us to Greenwich Village. And I forgot that there was more to humanity than farmer-boys and the beer they drank.

Horns honked, people walked, and my world became bigger. I welcomed myself to the town as much as my travelling companions did. There were people in khakis and ties, dresses and distinguishable outfits. And for the first time in a few days, I wore a smile on my face.

"Park right there!" Dad yelled like there was no tomorrow. A brown but beautiful apartment complex was to our left. It looked small from the outside, but my heart yanked me to anticipation. I couldn't wait to have a comfortable mattress for once, and a brand new opportunity to fit in.

Could I?

Should I?

 _Do you even deserve to?_

 _ **Maybe…**_

 _We'll see about that…_


	2. Part One: Kid

**Disclaimer remains relevant. See Prologue.**

 **I'm back! And I should be better than ever!**

 **So I released Part Five a few days ago, then was looking through my documents to replace my Prologue.  
Suddenly, My Prologue replaced Part One. I almost had a heart attack!**

 **In a calm and collected heap of nervousness, I worked my working worker fingers off the past few days to replaced Part One! I hope that it reads better, and makes more sense. I hope everyone takes a look and likes it even more!**

* * *

 **-Part One: Kid-**

I got my welcome alright.

"We sincerely hope you enjoy your stay at Brownstone Apartments!" Said an old lady at the front desk.

It has taken quite a while for our father to request keys. Apparently, he never even applied for a place we could live in. Arriving in Greensville, New York, New York was a stroke of luck. Grant should've been on his knees in praise for his legs aren't cooped up in the back of a Chevy right now. Unfortunately, he was banging his head against our suitcases we brought in.

I got up from a comfy chair the lobby held and waltzed up to him. "Losing patience, brother?"

"Does it look like it?" he asked in an irked tone.

"Yeah..." I snickered, "I'm starting to see black and blue on your forehead."

Grant stood up and reached his hands for my neck, "Why don't I show ya what black 'n blu-"

"Grant!" our father boomed. His head was beet red from his talk with the clerk. "Make yourself useful and carry some bags to the duplex." He chucked him a set of keys and led him to the elevators. Before he pushed a button he turned around and glared daggers to me.

"I expect the rest of our stuff up here in less than ten minutes."

I tried to keep my eyes from rolling to the back of my head. How the flip was I going to get all that to floor three?

Now, my family was quite selfish. Even before my mother considered divorce, everyone spent time away from each other lest there'd be food on the table. Even then, not much would be said. I'd never know how hard my mother worked at the office, how much farming Grant did, when Dad actually got up to do something. Bottles would be left all over the house, and when she had me pick them up, she always said to do it quickly. You could guess why.

Leaving us was the best decision Mom could ever make. Her second best should've been taking me with her. I was left with slobs. Overweight men who would tell me to work harder. Push me to my limits. Treat me like the slave I am. If I ever disappointed them, my nervous system would disappoint myself. Mother cared for me, but time to chitchat was rare.

And now it was time for me to care for some luggage.

"Mister. Come here." I jerked my head towards the clerk who spoke. "You seem to have spaced out. You okay, young chap?"

I approached her and leaned on the counter with a forearm. "Just a little tired. Not having the best of days, but I'll pull through," I lied.

"I know better than that, mister. Here, take these." In her hand was two keys. Seconds later, they were in my hand."

"What are these for? Did you already give a set to my dad?" I asked. I don't want her to just give me another apartment to myself.

"No no no, these," she enunciated, bringing a giddy smile to her face, "are for your room, and your window."

I was dumbfounded. Why of all things would she talk about a window? Everyone knows that windows should not just be opened up by keys! Wait a minute... Yeah they should. We're in the Big Apple of all places. Of course we should have locks on our windows and doors. Why would she save a couple measly keys for me?

"Uhm, would you care to explain why I have these?" I inquired. No doubt I was glad to have them. It was just confusing.

She gave a wink and preached to me. "You see, kid, that window is going to be your place. I know a few girls and boys who just love to talk and talk at theirs. There's no doubt in my mind that your little home will be your saving grace... Your gateway to something I believe you need."

This lady's the gateway to something alright. How many issues of _Reader's Digest_ has she read, ten? Fifty? Three hundred?

"Thank you for this ma'am. I'm sure my time here will be put to good use." I said.

"I'm just as sure as you'll ever be." she replied with a typical old-lady-laugh. "Just call me Abigail if you ever need me, kid. It's about the only word I can hear clearly!"

Abigail was a nice elder, but she needed to quit calling me Kid. She didn't know how much I hate that nickname.

As soon as I turned around, two formally dressed people walked in. Given their looks, I wouldn't be surprised if they considered moving to a richer part of the city. The woman wore an outfit that one would wear to a courthouse. She looked like a lawyer, but gave the appearance of the most considerate lady anyone ever came to know. I could've said the same thing about the man, but his hair was frizzled, and the tie he had was poorly shifted. I wouldn't have been surprised if he just finished teaching a bunch of crazy students at some academy.

And he was the first to talk, making me laugh so hard as he ran his mouth nonstop, "Oh my gosh Topi that's the new guy in the new family that we heard about The lady was right and he's gonna eat my sanity and my lunch You should go talk to him and keep him as far away as possible He's a dangerous one-"

The woman slapped his cheek, snapping out of it before he could push her to me. "Hunny, that's no right way to speak about a kid!"

I could only rub the back of my neck sheepishly; they seemed so innocent that I felt very much out of place.

"Sorry about that sir. I'm Topanga Matthews, and this is my husband Cory." She approached me to shake my hand. I took it gladly.

"You just gave him our names! Now he's gonna kill us all!" the teacher exclaimed.

"I'm pretty sure that's not on my to do list, sir. My name's Jude Irons, and if my family gives me the okay, I'll be attending Abigail Adams." I said, introducing myself.

The lobby fell silent as the essence of awe filled the area. I wasn't counting the seconds, but I knew that what had to be said was worth waiting for. The couple looked dumbfounded, as if I was a godsend meant to fill the world with happiness.

"Oh my lanta. Cory, this is godsend!" Topanga cried, "The kids are gonna be so happy!"

 _Hmph. Called it._

* * *

The Matthew parents wasted no time helping me get all our belongings to my staying place. All the while we talked about who they were and what they were doing. I was told that I can always stop for a pancake or anything I needed. Even after it all was brought, my brother and father didn't give the best introduction. In fact, they just bustled out of the duplex and assigned me to organize the living quarters. I was ticked, but also thankful to have some time to myself.

After a couple hours of moving couches and things of the like, I finally had the chance to see what the clerk was talking about. Once I finally set down my father's television, I wiped the sweat from my forehead and made my way up a some stairs. I moved past a few open doors, one being the bathroom and another being the pigsty of Grant's room, and looked to my right. There was a smaller door that had a lock on it like the others, but I couldn't get it to budge. I fished my pockets for the bronze keys and stuck one in the keyhole. What my eyes awaited was unmatchable to my old room. By far.

There was space. The wooden floor was there for me to pace about and move. It was open to my delight. My bed had blankets and sheets available for deployment. Yes, the walls were white, and so was the closet. It had much more room than the one I used to own. I was spoiled, and my thankfulness showed it.

The curtains that hid my window's were a royal purple. I thought it was quite odd for a white room to have purple beds and curtains, but why should I complain? I have space to enjoy! I pulled back the curtains and gasped. There were cushions, and the windows were huge. To my astonishment, I picked up two sticky notes which were placed between the keyhole to unlock my left window.

 **Hope we made you happy whoever you are. Come visit below your room when we're around!**

 **\- Maya**

How kind of her. Did she do this?

 ** _Don't think Maya was the one who planned this. It was me._**

 ** _\- Riley_**

No sooner did I finish reading those when I heard mumbling below me. In a frantic rush of excitement, I yanked open my window and now clearly heard what the people below me were talking about.

"And you guys were listing symptoms, and I was like 'Check check checky check check!'" Laughter followed the guys' voice, and I felt inclined to laugh as well. I didn't know why, but I had to. I already felt at home.

I imagined what it would be like to have a group of people in my room, talking and laughing away without a care in the outside world. Interacting with me and spending time with me.

 _That's selfish of you, kid. Don't think you're gonna have what they have.  
 **But, you want that.**  
C'mon now, you don't deserve it. You've been a loner your entire life. You can do it another 83 years.  
 **It's for the taking. Did you hear how excited the couple was to see you?  
** About as excited as parents can be. You know how they are... Covering up truths and spending time with what's important to only them. You think the children down there are any better?  
 **Don't overthink this. That can wait another day. When was the last time you risked yourself? You just read two notes from these girls who cared enough to make a place for you?  
**  
 **You know what your heart longs for, Jude. Don't dismiss it.**  
_

"Hey Riley, did you hear the window open?" A lower voice asked.

"Oh my gosh, Maya! It's happening!" squealed a girl.

 _Let me take back what I said._

I couldn't help myself but holler down below me. I leaned my head out the window and yelled as loud as I could. "HEY! Are you the around people!"

It took a few seconds of what I thought was scuffling, but then I saw a head with a beanie poke out the window, "Well, we aren't squares!"

"Should I come down?!" I asked. The wind wasn't carrying my voice but I knew it came across.

"Don't waste your time up there! Use the ladder!" he yelled, pointing to his left. I followed his direction and with much effort climbed down to their level.

 _You have never done this before. Don't screw it up._

I screwed it up. Big time. I didn't know how far I was to the floor below me, so I threw myself in like a missile, praying that I'd make it all the way in. My body jolted from the impact.

The first thing I saw was not four people my age wondering why I looked like an awkwardly dead fish. I was staring at the floor and hearing an almost genuine laughter.

"Hahahaha! Did you see that guys! He just flew ten feet into the room!" said the deeper pitched guy, wrapped up in giggles.

I rolled around with a goofy smile on my face, no doubt that I was more embarrassed than ever before. "Give me a break. I'm sure that those two didn't make it their first time."

Silence followed. I was given deadpan expressions by the guys while a blonde girl nodded in agreement.

"He's got it right, Lucas. Both you and Farkle didn't have it easy." she said.

The brunette one was tapping her foot on the floor, quite unfazed by my entrance. "How much longer are we gonna let him lie here?"

The group of us talked nonstop. Well, everyone except me. They had so many questions. Some were stupid. Others were very intriguing. And a few were deep. I had enough answers to submit a survey to _Family Feud._ Needless to say, I was pressured. It felt uncomfortable the entire time. What games did I like to play? Where did I grow up? What makes me a worthy drum set player? How many friends do I have right now? Should I have friends?

"Uhm..." I said with beads of sweat trickling down my face. "You tell me."

As comically common for crazy scenarios I'm involved in, the room fell silent. As I grabbed a nearby tissue to wipe my face, I couldn't help but notice how everyone was looking at the floor. Riley paced around her room in deep thought. Everyone else was still, wondering why such questions had to be asked. Filled to the brim with nervousness, I looked at the face closest to me: Maya Hart.

The time it took for her to recognize my direction of gaze wasn't long. In fact, she seemed to know what she wanted before I even locked eyes with her. A soft smile ran across her lips. These two things were all it took for something in my chest to flip. Then I did a double take. The smile hasn't left, and I instinctively mirrored it. I let my shoulders drop and lost some of the tension which coursed through me.

Maya answered Farkle's question first, "I think he should. After all, behind crazy personalities, we're all people." Thanks to these words, it felt safe to lower my guard.

"Jude," Farkle asked me. He squinted his eyes. Something told me the smarty never got enough answers. I could respect that, "why are you... you?!"

I picked my guard back up. Was it okay for people to be different, Farkle? For my money, I would've asked you the same question since hearing your dilemmas on Belgium. For a second, I lost respect for the guy. I thought I was the only one who over analyzed everything life had to offer. Overthinking was my But . No one else was supposed to carry such a burden and lose themselves in the anxieties of social interaction.  
But Farkle...  
The Minkus kid wasn't freaking out. He was just studying. His eyes have not displayed fear or submission, but determination.

 _Maybe you can try to do the same thing. It'll only help if you actually speak._

"I'm me, because I have to be... I-I guess..." I stuttered. The eyes on my face were too much to handle. I looked out the window I sat next to, contemplating what I just said.

"Please," Lucas scoffed with a sarcastic tone, "tell me you have an answer that's not depressing."

I looked to him, his scornful face drilling into the pride I had. My heart blazed against my chest, telling me that it's just how some people act on a first impression. Surely, he hasn't lost faith in me. I've only been here about half an hour.

"I know I ought to be, uhm... I think I'm called for it." I started. "Every day, I choose to get up, deal with the things on Earth, then I go to sleep putting it together. I have my reasons. Regardless of what they are to you. I think I am constantly changing, day by day."

What was I thinking? A whole bunch of mumbling and bumbling. Riley's jaw was ajar, as if in some sort of trance. Farkle seemed bewildered though, as if he was listening to an alien speaking English. His eyes lit up like a star in the evening sky; they were individually astonishing. I couldn't help but laugh at his expression.

This guy was pretty awesome. And we just met!

The posture of the flannel wearing cowboy is what got to me the most. When I took a first look at the people I was surrounded by, I knew that Lucas was the backbone. He seemed wise, supportive, and very lenient. I should've learned to not trust my judgement. It's taken me places that I don't want to go back to.

I saw Maya from my peripherals scratching her face. At least I hoped that's what she was doing. I wouldn't want my words to burden anyone.

Farkle stepped off the closet he was leaning on, and politely asked for me to move from where I was sitting. "I don't think I will understand you for a long time Jude..."

 _That's nice to know. Thanks._ I shot the nerd with a smirk of my own. We both didn't know each other very well, but that's something we both can respect.

He continued, "But I think a man who acts like a jock and answers questions like a book qualifies as a friend. I'll take him." With that, he hopped out the bay window. I cackled at the reasoning he has. It's illogical, but hilarious.

Lucas was the next to leave, not without giving Riley a smooch on the head. My eyes widened at the public display of affection; granted, I didn't know the relational status of anyone around us.

"If you think that's crazy," Maya told me, "you should see how silly Farkle acts around us." I rolled my eyes. The more you know.

"Don't get me wrong Jude, you aren't a bad kid." Lucas said, topping it off with my trigger word. I dismissed it this time. "I just need some time to think. Text ya later Riles."

"Bye, my lone star." she called back, giving him the gaga eyes.

As Lucas climbed out the window, he pretended to tip a hat towards me. Behind the glare he gave, the rest of us could tell he was innocent. He just needed some time.

We should have given him more than time.

Riley skipped happily to Maya and plopped herself on her lap, to which the blonde groaned, "I used to have the feels for him, but they weren't as strong as yours."

"Oh, quiet you. You wished you still had them." Riley giggled, poking her seat's nose.

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do- HEY!"

"Why the sudden change to present tense?" I interrupted.

To this, Maya groaned, pushing the silly girl off of her, "We used to be in this complicated triangle. It's been settled now."

"Speaking of settled, Momma's pancakes are settled and my stomach is unsettled. C'mon guys!" And just like that, Riley was gone, whooshing out her door at breakneck speed.

For a moment, Maya and I just sat at the bay window. As I pieced together everything that's been discussed, a calm breeze blew through the room. We took the moment and exhaled as loudly as possible. She turned her face to me before we busted out laughter.  
Never have I taken small moments like these for granted with my mother.

"I'll take it that discussions like this happen all the time with you guys?" I inquired.

"You're right, but you are a worthy reason for such conversations." She casted a smile my way before standing up and walking to the door. She laced a hand around its frame before turning to me.

 _ **This is your chance to thank her for being your first friend.  
** Don't count on her saying much. She's just sticking up for you.  
 **You made it this far. Just tell her thanks.  
**_ _You don't deserve it.  
 **Look. This is what Riley's parents were talking about, you're arrival and its impact.**  
_

"You okay?" She came back, and was now at my level. Nearly jumped me out of my skin.  
 _Its demolition on everyone you know.  
_ "I... Hmph..." I was digging out of the bottom of the barrel. This was my chance to confirm my new friend and I was blowing it. The tension came back, and it was stronger than what I dreamt of the last couple nights. My throat tightened, and my vision blurred, eyes threatening to release fluids.

* * *

 _It's been too long... Your schemes of pity and helplessness are over with... shut your freaking mouth..._

* * *

"Don't be afraid. It's only me." I felt warmth on my left shoulder, and just like water to a drainpipe, the tension was gone. How?

"Thanks for considering me as your friend. I don't deserve you." I calmly said, attempting to collect myself.

"Don't forget what I said, we're all people. I can be here for you." Maya cooed, removing her hand from me. Then she startled the entire duplex and everyone in it. "Hey Cory, add a plate for Jude!"

"ACK! DON'T MAKE ME SIT NEXT TO HIM!"

* * *

I sat next to Mr. Matthews.

Contrary to his fussing, we all assumed he liked having me around.

We indulged on pancakes and conversation. This time around, there was more laughter, and actual discussion rather than interrogation. The youngest boy in the Matthews family, Auggie, told me a story about his first day driving a car.

"Now, now, Auggie, you were in my lap on the way to school. You did NOT have the seat to yourself," interjected Cory. "you were in my lap."

"But I still had the steering wheel. And the blinker thingy. I also had you check the blinker fluid!" he argued back.

Every one of us belted out in laughter, Riley almost choking on her bacon. This is the kind of discussion I liked the most, being able to see the smiles of my new companions. Whether it'd be the discussion of politics or the latest fashion trends, it was more than what has ever been spoken of back home. I liked it, and if I had the privilege of eating anything every night with these guys, I would abuse it. - Just kidding, that's too strong of a word.

Topanga spoke up, catching the table's attention. "School starts tomorrow, how excited are you guys for your Senior year?"

"That depends on how excited Cory is to teach us." I answered, casting a smirk his way.

"Well I'm very excited to tell you, as luck and the directors of whatever we're in told me," he started, pulling out a piece of paper and scanning it quickly, "you guys are actually in a few classes with me at the same time!"

For a moment, we all felt awkward, wondering why he would point out such a confusing statement. Nevertheless, the best friends and I high-fived each other across the table. Some of us had study hall together, we all met in Seventh Period for History, and I had an AP Philosophy class with him and Farkle at the end.

"So are you telling us that you and Farkle are gonna teach philosophy together?" asked Riley.

"No, but I'm gonna teach it alone." He answered, "We all know that 'Farkle Time' is exclusive to History."

Hmph. Farkle Time? This kid must be way smarter than I once perceived. A grin showed itself on my face. The anticipation I had for this year was worth all the other years I've screwed up. With real companions by my side, I was going to conquer my past.

I was going to make this the turning point of my life.

Hopefully.

Maybe.

Could.

Might.

* * *

As I lied on my bed, the one single thing flashed through my mind. And it was destroying me.

 _Good luck doing that when no one cares._

* * *

 **Thanks for making it here! Don't forget to leave a review, and I'll hear from y'all soon! I'll be working on Part Six when I get the chance. (Thanks to my lack of time spent playing Super Smash Bros., I'll have that chance easily!)**

 **See ya, and God Bless!**


	3. Part Two: Extreme

_**You should know where to find the disclaimer. If you don't,**_ _ **you're doing the wrong thing**_ _ **and should read this story from the beginning.**_

 _ **My best interest on this website is the interest of YOU! That means I promote your interaction with this story or with me. I don't consider to be a social network; nonetheless, communication is important. Let me know what you guys are thinking of as the story progresses!**_

 _ **Enough said.**_

* * *

 **-Part Two: Extreme-**

Let me get down to the nitty-gritty: I never have understood Jude. It's only been one evening, and I'd usually be able to pick up on most of a new friend's details. Jude though, was wayward in my eyes. This guy has become a challenge. I did not like challenges, but I liked Jude. I did not like not knowing things, but I liked mysteries. Every single time I formed a query in my brain, it went unanswered… EVEN when he ANSWERED it!

* * *

" _You've played videogames, right?" I asked during my interrogation, stroking my imaginary beard hair._

" _Dude. Sonic the Hedgehog!" Jude's eyes lit like a firework, "Never made it past Act One, but that didn't matter to me!"_

 _Lucas and I were expecting a Grand Theft Auto expert but we had a nostalgic amateur in our midst. I only had a few cover-up questions 'till I thought my winning ticket would be known to the public:_

" _Jude, why are you…" Yeah, couldn't put my finger on the word, "you?!"_

* * *

My sheer will for knowledge hasn't scared him yet. When we were all talking amongst ourselves in the presence of a soundless gentle-gangster, he was just sitting there, asking to be spoken to. I could tell he was afraid of being kicked out the bay window in the same way he came.

But he wasn't though. And his projecting voice acted like silence.

He was - like - patient, but yearning. He had simple answers, but a complicated standpoint. He was like pieces to an uninterpretable puzzle; after connecting the required thousand I still couldn't see the big picture! I was only able to make a fuss out of a couple hours' events because I was _Lost_ the _Entire TIME_.

No, I'm not stating that I was lost in a romantic way or even a way of not knowing where to go. Riley and Maya probably understood what happened to me because the kid was someone we never have met. We all introduced ourselves to a jock-like servant. I thought he'd be cold. He is, but somehow he's open and warm.

There are hundreds of more analogies of confusion I could have come up with. I just didn't want to, because my feelings of existing within a world with sane laws would disappear.

After I exited the window and began my way toward home, I attempted to comprehend the things I witnessed and were able to put together. I shifted my focus to Riley, who didn't talk as much as she usually did. Her typical desire to help would be to engage in at least some kind of conversation. There's no doubt that Riley loves to meet new people. Why didn't she try? Why did Lucas and I do the work that she should've done? Why didn't she realize we only scared our new friend?

On top of Riley being quiet, Lucas was over the top! It was always the other way around. I knew that he would be suspicious of a man we never knew who just walked into our lives. This was extreme though! Lucas was proclaiming dominance and showing Jude up like the hare and the tortoise! How far did Lucas want to go? I always scratched my head at this; he was a gentleman, but he was a cowboy in the city. Whenever new situations arose for Lucas, he liked to tackle them head on.

For example, there was a time where Riley accidentally made him travel from New York all the way to Texas, just to ride a bull that could've killed him. This adventure that the four of us went on challenged our relationships in the long run. I believe we benefitted though. Lucas did a great job comprehending his feelings towards Riley and Maya as time went by. We all grew up and got over the mess of drama and romance as if Mr. Matthews was teaching us a zillionth lesson in History.

He behaved differently today. I don't like it when he pushed Jude aside. It scared me.

Maya was a different story.

* * *

" _I'm me, because I have to be… I-I guess…" Jude stuttered, looking out the bay window. Riley's mouth was ajar throughout my bickering. Lucas had been paying close attention. Maya… Her expression was indescribable._

 _Lucas was about fed up, "Please," he scoffed, "tell me you have an answer that's not depressing."_

" _I know I ought to be, uhm… I think I'm called for it," He began with a flicker in each eye, "Every day, I choose to get up, deal with the things on Earth, then I go to sleep putting it together. I have my reasons. Regardless of what they are to you. I think I am constantly changing, day by day."_

 _Lucas fed him silence._

 _Jude almost panicked, so he turned his head away from his cold stare. "What else do you want me to say? I don't have a holly jolly slogan."_

 _Pushing Jude further wouldn't've done any good, so I ended my investigation. "I don't think I will understand you for a long time, Jude…"_

 _I figured the invisible sight of Lucas's assault would stop, but I didn't care for that. I barely caught a glimpse of Maya wiping her face. I don't think anyone else saw, but was she crying? Was she knowing something none of us would? Her reaction shows me enough: I took my stand._

" _But I think a man who acts like a jock and answers questions like a book at the same time qualifies as a friend. I'll take him."_

* * *

The blonde had something that made me want to know if she's truly fine, but I know - I know - I KNOW - that's not my job. She's had an identity crisis like every other teenage girl on this planet, but if it was about to happen again, I didn't want to be any part of the healing process (Dang, that stuff gets whacked up!). I just wanted to know what happens. Maybe I could've butted in now and then, but it wasn't for me to shove what she already knows down her throat.

Upon entering my home, I immediately ran up to my bed and flopped on its covers. Couldn't talk to Dad because he's on a trip. I didn't want to play any zombie games. I refused to surf the internet for 1831. I just wanted to sleep on what I already knew.

I thought Lucas and Riley were going on a journey. I thought Maya was doing things she hasn't done since our trip to Texas.

Thanks to the new kid,  
I thought I was a step closer to world domination.

* * *

 _ **Let me be real with you guys for a sec. I'm finishing this stuff at midnight, and when I get tired, let's assume I start contemplating my existence or sanity. I begin to feel deep.**_

 _ **Welp, now that my soap box is over, tell me what you're thoughts are! Is Farkle Minkus really correct about his ending predictions? What friends do you look up to in the same way he would? Do you like knowing what goes on in the brainiac's mind?! (^.^) Smash that review button; I'd be happy to answer any questions you'd have. Your username could be featured before Part Three of IMT!**_

 _ **Edit #1: Changes in sentence structure regarding tense.**_


	4. Part Three: Alone and Surrounded

**Don't forget to check out the disclaimer on the Prologue or previous Part (Part Two: Extreme). I find it important that you know what is mine and what isn't before you go and tattle.**

 **Now then, it's time for you to finally see through the perspective of Jude Irons once more!**

* * *

 **-Part Three: Alone and Surrounded-**

It's been a week now since classes started at Abigail Adams High, so I have become familiar with most of the building's surroundings. My four friends showed me the hallway, the stairs, and the bottom floor with the vending machines. Riley was most excited about the giant gaping basement; every dollar she put in that vending machine gave her a box of grape juice… Yay for her. Farkle paid close attention to my schedule, and he concluded that I wouldn't be in any class without him or the others by my side. That was good to know. However, some periods were awkward.

I'm not talking about the one where I got slapped in the face by Farkle's girlfriend, Isadora; she's a nice person once you understand her alerts regarding other men. I was just introducing myself to her when she was saying hi to him. That happened earlier in the day during geometry. The real trouble came during study hall. Evidently, the teacher liked to separate the guys and girls unless they were working on a project. Lucas and I were the only guys, and the rest of us included twenty women.

Needless to say, separation never worked.

The giggles that surrounded me came from the ladies. They were supposed to be working on algebra, but our school hasn't made fun of mathematics before. After giving a puzzled look to Lucas, he scribbled on a sticky note and passed it to me:

 **Just keep working… They only want our attention.**

I penciled in a sarcastic reply, palming my face whilst doing so, "I should've known. Have fun in the middle of them all…" I then folded it and handed it back to him. A couple seconds later, I heard him chuckle, but we both knew our laughter would be cut short.

"Look at that hair this hunk has!", one bright-eyed blonde exclaimed "Why does he have to have a girlfriend?"

"Shush up Jaquelin! Now is not the time to gawk, and he's too good for you." a darker girl commanded. The obsession over Lucas continued for what felt like hours. My pencil led became dull with each passing comment over the same guy. They just couldn't seem to remember that there was more than one male in the classroom. Oh how it irked me!

Most of the chatter died down until someone had to mention me. She said that a new student showed up a while ago and he was "available."

Some black haired woman removed her glasses; most of us in the classroom thought it'd be best if it stayed on her face, "Naw, no one wants a kid with a thug's jacket, Tiff."

My pencil snapped. Could someone have at least told me how "kid" and "thug" come together? For every time a random somebody called me a kid, I wanted to punch a wall or banter about it!

Lucas, being the gentleman he was, would talk to them and smile, fan his flannel shirt, and do all of those cowboy things. On the other hand, I stayed up front, scribbling what dignity I had left into notebook paper. He would explain my reason for joining the school whenever the gang would forget my existence. "Same reason I'm here; but it don't matter. Home just doesn't have what he wants."

"Oh, Lucas, you have what you want?" the blonde over-enunciated as she twirled her hair into curls.

"Yeah yeah, I do and it's not you." he shook his head. The entire wide-eyed group then settled down in dismay.

Whenever someone failed to recognize my presence, I acted like every other teenager; I had become very self-conscious.I found it hard to shut out the ignorant cries from the people. My heart screamed from one class to the next - to the next - for conversation or acknowledgement.

My mind spoke differently though, _This is how it is, Jude. Some people want to know you, and most want to consider you a useless tool bag. Quit sulking and accept this fate._

"Mr. Irons," Cory - _Ahem,_ Mr. Matthews - said to me after my last period in his classroom.

"Yes, sir?" I answered, strolling backwards and rolling my eyes. I was just about to escape from the History room when he called me back to my desk. I dropped my bookbag on the floor for I thought I'd be talking for a while.

"You were paying attention, today, right?"

"Yeeeeeee-no." I sulked as I put my head on my desk.

"Farkle told me that something is off about you, and the more I try to observe, the more I understand what he means," he accused, jumping to conclusions. "The two of us saw that you seemed to be zoning out or something.

I stood up in response, "Possibly, but it doesn't have anything to do with school so I'm going home."

"Hold on, let me explain." he demanded, marching to the door and shutting it. I don't understand. What does "Farkle Time" have anything to do with my mental being, even school?!

"This is serious, Jude. Farkle has asked me about the way you perceive a normal day We want to know what makes you think differently." he continued, pointing at me.

"Oh… You both," I instantly collapsed into my desk again, "But what could he have to know when he is the brainiac of this class?"

Cory paced around his desk, picking up his dry erase marker with brilliance, only to set it down with a stumped face. "I- I don't know. It's something though."

"Psht, you don't know?" my voice shuddered in angst . The tension in my throat rose moment by moment, as if my life was hanging in the balance of escaping this world of dread within walls.

"Like, I don't know how to explain it. I see you in the halls now and then and people just seem to glare at you, but you act like it's nothing. And I only see acting. You act different than the typical k-"

" _Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" he yelled with every kick. "I told you not to ruin my day but you BLEW IT! Why can't you be more like Grant and shut up? He was a good kid and well trained to speak only when he needs, but you are just a kid!"_

 _It was my trigger. It has been my trigger. I begged God that it would go away._

"PLEASE don't say it! Just stop, stop, stop!"

* * *

I wished my outburst of words wouldn't have foreshadowed any personal problems as much as Cory wished he didn't say anything too harsh . I reacted poorly and wanted to take it all back. In reflexive defense, I slouched as much as I could until my eyes only saw the desk and not the face of indictment. It felt like I wasn't going anywhere for a long time. _Why couldn't I just go- I didn't want to go home- but where else coul- Shut up shut up shut up and quit shaking-_

The door opened back up. My instincts told me to not pick up my drooped body but I did. Cory had a nervous glint in his eye, and his hands squeezed the plush of his chair. I may have worried him to death. One look at the face who entered the room made me want to leave more than I longed for after the school bell rang.

"Hey, dad, I just wanted to let you know Maya and I are…" Riley cut herself off once she saw my reddened face and puffy eyes. She focused upon my whimpering mouth, my hoodie now loosened over my head. Soon after she quit talking, her best friend followed in.

Maya's progressively inaudible voice was no match for the speed I had when running out of the school building, "Cory, what the heck happened?!"

I ran and ran like a child having a temper tantrum. I wanted no more of this trigger word.I would do anything to change the mindset of these high-lives who thought I was underdeveloped.

My first choice after busting out of Abigail Adams was to run a slight direction from my apartment, and hide in a window well. From sitting there, I figured that bypassers would just see someone observing traffic. I didn't want to go too far from home; if someone got worried and dialed his phone, cops would then be forced to prowl all over Greensville. Even in my clouded mind, I didn't want that.

"Just got to be publically invisible. I do it all the time," I panted to myself while jogging. Never in my life have I wanted to conceal myself, but it had certain perks. I took a detour through one of the district's busier streets, glancing at all of the stores as they passed me by. One that caught my eye looked like a stuffed animal shop; bunnies were plastered on the windows and hung on strings from the ceiling. For a moment, I wanted to step inside and hug all of my present insecurities into a giant teddy bear.

Across the street was an ideal location to set up camp. I looked both ways across the street and pretended to be a casual jaywalker. After making it through, I hopped in the window well.

It took less than a second for me to coil up. My loose sweater caught on the brick walls until it glossed over glass.. It didn't matter if I was in the presence of a few older people or surrounded by "blind" students; I was alone, and I thought I'd always be. My friends didn't matter if they had to think so hard about letting me stand in their presence. They just accepted me. That's it.

My head was in my knees...

… Footsteps. The occasional routine of paces I heard involved walking, stopping, and walking again. No questions were asked. No commands were given. The repetitive bustle of city hipnotized my brain until I fell asleep

…

"Hey," a warm voice rang in my ear. It was like a whisper with pitch. "Hey, goofball. You're blocking my way in."

 _You're way in? No, my way out._ My mind was still wrapped around the distortion of sleep and its effects of thought process.

"Don't let make me carry you in. You look light but I'm not that strong." she said. I couldn't imagine how one person could carry another through a window well, but I wasn't planning on budging. I just needed a couple more minutes of peace.

"Take it away." My voice mumbled, objecting my inner notion.

 _Jude! What are you doing?! You can't just let some random chick pick you uh- Woah!_

An arm grazed the top of my head and another held onto my back, then I heard a click and creak of a falling window. I probably would've fallen in had she not hold me steady..The arms then shifted positions and proceeded to heave me.

Contrary to the particular fairy tales with knights in shining armor and damsels in distress, everything was flipped around. I was now held in a bridal position, and carefully being inserted into a window of a room I didn't know of. It didn't matter though. The ear which rested onto the warmness of Maya Hart's chest heard a monologue which woke me up slowly and steadily.

"Why did you run, Jude?" she paused, plopping herself on a cushion of sorts.. "You were fine during class, and thirty seconds out of it, you weren't. You looked upset, and scared, and it scared me. You don't have to tell me, but I don't want the child of my group to be afraid of nonsense."

 _Aren't you gonna wake up? Tell her you don't want to hear that word ever? Because it hurts?!_

It did hurt. Everything in the past hurt, whether it'd be five years ago or a single hour. It caused pain and it still did. Even in those circumstances, Maya called me a child. More than a week ago, she approved my presence in her group of friends. She followed through the Matthew's choice to provide for my room. In present time, she found me on her own way home and did not stop to send me away.

I opened my eyes to a white ceiling, and her face looking across the room. Not a second after I did, I asked, "Why am I here? Like this?"

For a second I thought she caught on to my position; my back was on her legs, my head rested on a chair's armrest, and my legs dangled over the opposite one. Nonetheless, my question was too generalized.

She answered in a deep manner, "Don't you remember? I explained that to everyone the night you arrived. The Universe*; it saw my - no, our - want for more."

"More what? Another distraction?" I retorted, rolling off the chair to sprawl on a colorful rug. "Y'all were probably doing just fine until I stumbled into the bay window and then I could see the tension."

"Don't talk like Ranger Rick. And you didn't see any tension. That was how our gang makes big decisions." she rose her voice.

"And why did you call me a child? Did you talk to Cory?" I pointed my finger at her. "He told you everything, didn't he?"

I received silence for a reply. Maya just looked at me, her blue and sparkling eyes portraying sorrow or a sympathy or sorts. I didn't want to tell a thing. All I needed is to know what she learned from him, then I can leave.

"All he said is that you seemed lost. And when I saw you running like a wreck, you looked like me. You have tension, not we. And you still look lost. I don't care if you're twenty-three or six years old. Everyone - like a child - is in a process of becoming. I want to know what we all become around each other."

She didn't learn anything from him. Instead, she interpreted my expression as a part of her story. I didn't want to say anything to Maya directly. Her concern for my status was appreciative, but did she really want to hear me out?

I stood up a little quickly and became dizzy, so I stumbled over to her bed. For someone who makes a room her own, she shouldn't've put suitcases under the bed because I clumsily tripped over them. All of this was done without spoken word.

"Are you waiting for me to say something?" I sighed, taking one of her throw pillows and squeezing the fluff out of it.

Her expression didn't change as she ambled to where I could see her tower over me. "If you don't want to be called that fine, whatever, and I'm in no position to play the role of Riley here. But... Look at me."

I had averted my eyes from her piercing gaze because it hurt to see someone wasting their time on longer I obeyed her direction the more I wanted to sob.

"I don't care how long it's gonna take. Will you let me know what's going on? Or at least change something?" She quietly pleaded.

And so I did. I smashed my face into that pillow and muffled the agonistic joyfulness into the fluff until she ripped it out of my shaking hands. I looked through tears to find open arms and a barely visible smile, so I stood and let her wrap me. On my knees I was, bawling my face off, and she followed me down, barely containing herself.

I didn't tell Maya of my flashback. I didn't mellow over my childish reaction at school. The only words that repetitively spilled like water were "I'm broken," and "So we'll fix you." We were on the floor like this for the next five minutes, and it was slow. It was okay.

Then she sent me home, not without my promise to refrain from acting like a fool in front of Cory. I laughed so hard I only made it halfway through her window before falling back onto her floor; then we laughed some more.

* * *

 **Thanks for your guys' patience! I truly appreciate it! Now, as a student in college, I've had a crazy time with essays. I am about to enter Fall Break, but that doesn't mean I'll have time to write; I got family and friends too! My encouragement for you this month in October is to prepare for November: Thanksgiving is on the way, so figure ways to be thankful for your family and friends!**

 **You guys must be stoked about this story. I have over 400 total views on this story, and it is cool to see such an achievement! Some of you keep coming back, so it means even more to me!**

 **I want to hear what you have to say because I wrote enough words myself: Which GMW character do you want to be your best friend, and what makes him or her special? Let me know in a review, and I'll see you soon!**


	5. Part Four: Simply Complexing

_**If you don't know where to find the disclaimer, you must have forgotten. It's been too long, I'll give you that.**_

 _ **As an addition, I shall mention Blake Shelton and Taylor Swift, along with the fact that these peoples own themselves whereas I don't. I don't own their genres either... Enough said.**_

* * *

 **-Part Four: Simply Complexing-**

The scent of burning liquor increased in strength as I approached my apartment. This wasn't a mere coincidence; I knew that if I didn't return home on time from school my brother and father would be indulged under the influence. Throughout my first week of schooling, they somehow succeeded in the no-life lifestyle of gambling. Each day, I couldn't put an opinion on the winnings. Do I like that we can now pay the monthly bills or do I hate still having to home cook every meal?

I opened the door and the stenches of uncleanliness hit me like a wall of ammunition. "Good golly guys! Did we forget our air fresheners?" I hollered in annoyance.

"Well look who's back," Grant's groggy voice rang through the open room as he jumped from his chair, "'bout time yuh showed up bicuz we're gittin outta here!"

The same time I showed up was the same time they wanted to leave? Today!? Never in my life could I have figured out what shenanigans my dad and sibling were up to. The only way to solve my lack of help with cleanliness was to beg for it. "Not now," I whined, "At least can you dry the dishes I'll wash? We can't expect a supper."

Laid out by a hangover was my father, who had his face mushed into a pillow. He only moaned in agony.

"I wasn't asking you," I sighed, shaking my head.

Finally taking in Dad's condition, he realized it'd be a while before getting from the living quarters to his "living quarters." I could see the frustration written in his eyebrows before he grunted in defeat and reason.

The two of us huddled around the sink and immediately got to work, not speaking to each other. The water I was spouting from the sink would occasionally spatter on my shirt, but I dared not let any hit Grant. Because of his position next to me, he didn't have to think quickly to smash a plate at my face.

We were almost finished with the job I had us complete when a thought popped in his head. "Where were ya?" he asked. My eyes widened as what I hoped wouldn't be questioned was my goings and comings. Yes, Grant could not see all and know all – heck, he barely passed high school with a "D" – but whenever he got his gears to turn, even Farkle could've learned something new.

And so here I was, trying to come up with words to say when all I spewed out was, "Out with a friend. We were asking questions about school." If I didn't have heat in my cheeks before I talked, I did now.

"'Bout school?" He threw his water absorbed towel on what was dried dishes, "C'mon Jude, no one does 'at anymore, we'ere in twenty-flipping-eighteen! What 'appened?"

Now his gears weren't turning but spinning, and they would be out of my control unless I chose my words carefully. Memoirs of Maya's sayings were written all over my mind, but I did not want to give any sensitive information to my bully of a brother. "Jude, what did you do?" his voice rose with impatience.

 _Why did you run, Jude?_

 _And when I saw you running like a wreck, you looked like me._

 _Will you let me know what's going on? Or at least change something?_

 _So we'll fix you. So we'll fix you. So we'll fix you._

The current moment was so dreadful I never thought that God would have sent me a message from heaven. For the first time in our apartment, a buzzer rang which made the both of us jump. _"Welcome me to your apartment and I shall study with the classmate of the Crips!"_ The Crips… Mr. Know-it-all had to call me a Crip?

 _That was very funny, Farkle; one more joke about my jackets and I'll have its arms tied around your mouth,_ I almost laughed to myself. That dummy had a 4.0 GPA yet he still doesn't know I wear certain clothes because I CAN!

Nevertheless, this was my opportunity to end the conversation. I did not know what Farkle would be doing at a horrendous and messy place like this, but it was his choice, and I honored of them if his choices were my saving graces.

I sprinted out the kitchen and past my snoring father to reply, "Come on up, Farkle so I can tell you what it was like to jump in!" My voice was a little hasty towards the end of the sentence but I guessed that he was only joking.

The smart one showed up immediately, not hesitating to bang on the door and have me open it. "Well, I can only say that you really didn't need to come up here. We could've hit the lobby or crashed at Topanga's." I laughed a little, rubbing the back of my neck.

"And I can only say that I'm not here to study," he said before hollering, "Do you see my empty hands and arms? I, my gothic sidekick, am here for info! Let's go!"

"Wait a minute, I don't remember you sa- Ack!" My voice stayed at the doorway in ignorance of the direction I was being pulled in. We were going not to my room, but much further away.

* * *

By the time I caught my breath, we were already out of Brownstone and at some sort of coffee joint. My request to visit the Matthew's hit location was granted without much rebuttal. Many townsfolk have called it a five-star local Starbucks, but when the fumes of steamy hot chocolate touched my nose, I knew we weren't in a first-class restaurant, but something much greater. Aside from the exposure unbearably pleasuring senses, I found myself not looking forward to my next encounter: another barrage of questions from Nerdy and Knuckleberry.

"Hey… Hey… Kid. Jude. Snap out of whatever funk you're in." Lucas shook me, "We all know your taste for cocoa but you can't get any yet."

I whined at him, "Oh come on, the scents are frickin' next to us! Are you really going to torture me like this?"

Farkle chimed with the cowboy's seriousness, "Don't make us double the time, take a seat."

Before my eyes was a pair of placid faces, unwilling to show signs of happiness; my face gradually shrank to reflect them. The sunlight glistening from the windows further concentrated this warm – yet nerving – mood we all held. Dust and the rays' particles filled the space between my chair and the couch the two sat on. I knew by my gut I could trust them; I could've spilt everything over about my past, and they would've held me up until I stood on my own two feet.

Lucas clasped his hands together, his left thumb stroking the right as if he was holding Riley's right hand. "So Riley told me you freaked out after school. Care to explain?"

I stared at the coffee table touching my kneecap and watched the particles float as quietly as my deathly silence. Maybe, just maybe, I may have made my answer clear to him, but no.

"Do you need to know that we haven't left yet?" asked Farkle and his sarcasm, "We aren't going anywhere until you say something."

"No." I sighed, beginning to feel pressured once again. _I already know that you're staying but it doesn't lower my fear._ "No to both things. All I can say is that what hurt so badly in my past hurts me now in my head, and there's nothing you can do to get it out."

Lucas turned his head sternly to Farkle, "Get him a twelve ounce, brother. Piping hot."

"Yes sir!" he exclaimed, springing to his feet and marching away.

Lucas took the opportunity to "My girlfriend also told me how much your expressions made Cory look like a molester, and how badly she wanted to know stuff."

I looked back up in defense, "Isn't she overthinking-"

"Aren't you overreacting?!" Lucas's voice raised. "What had to happen that was so tragic that you wouldn't be able to tell your two brothers?"

"There's only one," I grinded my teeth.

"I'm not talking about Grant! Us!" he shouted, then glanced around the area to find no bystanders turning heads, "Your secondhand brains and brawn! You've been sticking like glue to the girls and us, and we're all in this together. Can't you follow suit?!"

The impaling protest left my body shaking. I wanted to get any healing or relief, so badly. Too hard on my heels Lucas was, and he needed to stop. These questions needed to end, because I thought I could answer the barrage on my own time.

"Can I just have some time? So much has happened to me and from the moment I arrive here I'm welcomed with interrogation after interrogation. Time. Please." I pleaded heavily.

"Tis time be-eth of the essence-eth," Farkle popped up in front of us, deliberately sipping on a Styrofoam cup, "Too much has been spent haggling and I wasn't there for the half of it."

Nothing was going to get done at this rate. I wasn't going to have my cocoa, and no one was going to give me peace. What was I to say or do if I couldn't contemplate decisions that would've affected my life?

Farkle heaved a sigh, resting his uptightness, then Lucas did the same afterwards. Though not happy, he gave a nod to him and let me off the hook.

"Jude, you're a crazy kid. Ya know that?" Lucas mumbled.

I knew that.

"I've seen worse." He admitted, turning his face away from the both of us.

The rest of daylight we had was wasted with talking about the interests of Farkle and Lucas. Action movies, cars, school assignments, and bulls were within the fray of our discussions, and I found none of those things to be interesting. The nerd and I both raised an eyebrow when Lucas began talking about music. He apparently had the liking for the best of country celebrities such as Blake Shelton and the former Taylor Swift.

Farkle issued his complaint, showing his discernment by scratching his head. "I thought she was a pop singer! And YOU have never showed any interest for the vocal arts!"

"I said choir arts, Farkle," rebounded Lucas, "And I said that yesterday."

I palmed my face, "Guys, this is stupid. She was both a pop and a country star."

Our pesky discussion about how political music can be was the death of me. Jaws were dropped, lame insults were given, and a punch almost went to my jaw from an elderly lady from across the diner. I was fed up with the nothingness; it was so parallel with Ecclesiastes that I immediately departed from the conversation, claiming that "It's all so meaningless!"

* * *

Making my way back to the apartment, I occasionally lifted my head to the evening sky. The stars slowly came to existence, speck by speck. Gleam by gleam. Repetitions of these twinkling balls of gas were all my eyes saw until they caught a glimpse of something different…

A streak of light; blazing brightness that cut through the darkening atmosphere like a swift move of an axe. My heart would not have jumped if it was an ordinary shooting star. I didn't know what to make of it, but it was so glorious.

It was a gloriousness that made me fall on my knees at the bay window, pleading to God that if He could rip through space itself, then He should "Just tear these memories out of me! I want to forget the kicks and remember Your stars. I need to rid of my pain and just feel that embrace!

…

"The embrace of Your love? Or her care? What about all the people that do see me? The group that acknowledges my presence yet still takes time out of their lives for me?

"Oh, I have been so blind! Help them to forgive me for my selfishness, stealing their light…"

A paper airplane poked my head under the moonlight at about two in the morning. I woke up to it on the floor of my room, mesmerized by my position and the stiff pain in my neck. Groaning in discomfort, I slapped my hand on the paper and smoothed its creases.

 _You fell asleep yet? We're in trouble. All of us._

* * *

 ** _YO!_**

 ** _HIYA!_**

 ** _It's been Way Too Long! I am sorry, all of my faithful readers, that you had to crucially wait what could've felt like an eternity! I could say that college had a grip on me for a while, but I can also say that I just had been doing tons of other things on and off of campus. Tours, concerts, and so much more!_**

 ** _But hey, who's to say that all authors on here write one story partway and never come back? I hope you eat and digest those words!  
Alrighty, let me get serious... Thank you for your patience, and eagerness for me to forgive me and continue reading this story. A lot has been said and done, and we are getting closer to a thousand views._**

 ** _Did you hear that? That was a one... followed by three zeros. "1,000" I love you guys! All the way from Portland to Belgium to Denmark and beyond the corners of the Earth is where y'all are from and you're reading an American amateur story! I love you all, though I don't know your name!_**

 ** _So, what do you think of this Part? Are questions from previous chapters being answered in your favor? Do you feel suspended? Annoyed?_**

 ** _Yes, it was about time that I left the "the Universe*" metaphor behind. Most - if not all - of you know that I've referenced God multiple times throughout this story, and it may have caused you to show tediousness. I just want you to know that I am comfortable no matter how you view my story. This is not of the Spiritual genre of Fanfiction. All characterizations of God by Jude (and others) are simply there to drive the plot and bring connections to my readers, as I know they are looking for comfort in this story. If you are offended, you can do whatever you want while I take it like a real man and respect your opinion._**

 ** _Enough about me. More for you!_**

 ** _I will do what I can to get the next Part installed. This time, I won't make any promises on deadline or other time-sensitive material 'cause you won't believe it. For now, hit me up with a Review, and I will write for you all later!_**

 ** _May this Part be in its "beta stage" for a while. I will be making multiple edits to fine tune the many parts cowgirlangel95 and I find distraught._**


	6. Part Five: All we Need

**Hey everyone, I replaced Part One: Kid just now! If you found it very confusing or jumbled, or nostalgic - I don't know! - go back and read it through. I believe the same points come across, and the plot of the story therefore remains the same.**

 **Enjoy, Rate, and Review!**

 **JUST DO IT! XD**

* * *

 **-Part Five: The Darkness Within-**

The bars were which my hands glided down treacherously cold as they led me to the warmth of Riley's room. However, it all disappeared when I saw the dilated pupils of two friends with mangled hair and tear-streaked faces.

Maya leaned her head on my opposite side of the bay window, and brought a pillow close to her face. She turned her head away like I wasn't around at all. Riley, on the other hand, wasn't afraid to show how she felt. Her eyebrows furrowed towards me, and I knew things have somehow gotten very ugly.

"Wh-What happened?" I asked, swaying back and forth from my landing.

The creaking of the floorboard was apparent. After all, it accompanied Maya's breath hitching, not to mention the silence between the brunette and myself.

…

…

This pause between the two of us has gone long enough. (A/N: So has the pause between my last entry and now! XD) "C'mon. Somebody's got to speak up," I moaned.

"Maya and I had a talk," Riley said while throwing her hands up, "and this grand little escapade isn't working out."

My jaw dropped, "You're kidding me. This adventure you two sought out has been going on less than two weeks. Then you do away with it?"

"That's a decision we're choosing to make... One way or another, it's going to tear us apart," Maya said. Apparently, she gathered herself in the short time of my arrival. But why was she the upset one if they both have been fighting?

 _Nobody starts a story until they come up with an exposition. You need to figure out the people we're talking about._

"Hold up for a minute. Who is 'us' in this scenario?" I asked.

"Lucas," the blonde started, listing names as she threw her pillow on Riley's bed, "Riley, and _ahem_ yours truly."

There was nothing more I needed to hear. This triangle was tightly knitted together and nothing was going to stop it from being… Well, a square without a line? Intervention would solve problems but I know it would cause other fires to start.

"What about Farkle? You guys are four, not three."

"We know what he wants and we assume he isn't the problem here." Riley said.

And WHAT is the problem, Riley?

"Lucas…" she sighed, "is holding a grudge on you."

 _That's it. That's everything? You come along and say hi to a bunch of hooligans, Knuckleberry gets a sore thumb, and all the gang has worked for goes up and away?_

This is preposterous! Almost like a cliché chick flick story which has enough angst to ram itself into a wall. Just like Grant did when I first arrived, but stupider.

"I saw that, but why would his judgement cause you two to be crying in the corners?" I rose my voice. I knew that not everyone was sobbing but the air was filled with enough dread to compose a blues album. My stomach knotted up, my throat felt parched, and my eyes became bloodshot.

"Riley doesn't know what to do, and it scares me." Myah sat at the bay window. I followed suit and moved next to her in effort to calm myself. "I've made my decision and I'm choosing to keep you here. Friends can't just waltz up to one another and abandon themselves. Even to join a bandwagon. And that is her dilemma."

"It is _not_ a bandwagon!" hollered Riley, "Just Lucas!"

Maya then explained the cowboy to me. "Fine, it's not a bandwagon. A jackwagon. He's being all sour because you're wise like him. But at times you act insecure. When trouble comes you show empathy and compassion. Lucas the 'Moral Compass' on the other hand likes to keep everyone out of the way. Anyone who causes drama or issues gets a kick to the shin and a punch to the face."

"So, the two of us handle things differently," I said in assessment, "but what makes this so hard? Can Riley just say, 'I appreciate the both of you' and everything will be sunshine and rainbows?"

"I could; it doesn't matter if I hold on to one of you or both of you. He won't be happy," Riley said. She paced the room quickly. "He won't tell me why, but when all is said and done, you're gonna get hurt."

In effort to contain her stress, Riley left her own room to get a drink of water. I didn't know how that would help her, but it certainly wasn't going to solve our problem at hand.

My mind was running so fast. Everything was coming together so harshly. Lucas has the right to be suspicious of me, for whatever reason he has. I have the right to stay with my new group of friends as well. The consensus was general and I don't feel like I caused any real issues…

Yet.

Heaving a sigh, I turned my head to Maya. She seemed to be at a loss for words. Her eyes were searching. I could see them flickering from left to right. Up to down. Side to side. I could hear the worry in her sigh.

"You aren't the cause of anything, Jude." Her face aligned with mine. Some of the hair which cascaded down her swung over her left eye. And for some reason, I got lost in that iris which revealed itself. And then, the other one caught my attention. They were the epiphany for communicating the calm I have seen. The storm was well written in the face. But her eyes were like the eye of a hurricane. They were the tranquility amidst the chaos. All I felt for Lord knows how long was the desire to stay in this peace.

"… Jude… Jude. Hey. You heard me, right?" the voice of Maya came back to life. I averted my gaze for just a second. My cheeks felt warmer than usual. What did I just experience? Why do I feel heavy in my lungs? What is the tension in my throat.

"Y-y-yeah," I stuttered, "I know what you mean. I just felt… uhm… lost for a second."

I looked down. Our knees were close to touching. The immediate need to give the lady space flew through my head like an idiot pulled the school's fire alarm. I couldn't though; I muscles were aching. They felt sore – scared.

"Lost?"

A pause filled the room.

"Lost. In many ways."

A hand caressed my back from left to right, stopping at my further shoulder. "You are never alone in this place."

I remained rigid. I didn't deserve this. There is a dolt in this apartment and it's being shown affection that it never earned. Trust that it never deserved. Care that it never should've known. But it was there, and it wasn't going away.

 _You should take it because you have to. You don't want to hurt her._

"You won't hurt me. I know you won't hurt anyone except yourself. And you'd never let that happen." she said.

I couldn't help but shiver. Why was Maya Hart, the rebellious girl of Abigail Adams High, not rebelling against me? I wanted out. I don't want to burden anyone. I'm scared. I'm scared. I'm scared.

Slowly her arm receded from me. All the anxiety I built up was somehow washed away. Why so quickly? My body frame seemed to collapse after the moment was passed. "Someone's a little self-conscious?" she remarked sarcastically.

"Yeah. Even after you just told me not to be." I laughed a little, rubbing the back of my neck.

Maya stood up and ambled around me to the open window. "Riley isn't coming back anytime soon. Let's get some shut eye."

As I lied in bed at two in the morning, I recalled how swiftly Maya jumped from that window. And the last words she said to me were soft. Sweet. Overwhelmingly pleasant to my ears and heart.

"Don't be afraid. Smile. That's all we ever need."

* * *

 **I'll see you all later! God Bless!**


	7. Part Six (Scene 1 of 2): Perspective

**Here we are again. Finally, we get into the stuff you guys may have wanted for so long! I hope you enjoy this first half of Part Six. I realized that it's about time the two main characters in this story do something appealing to the genre dealing with our main "shipping". So my hope is that you find more moments which'll make you smile more than yearn/cry/whatever you readers do.**

 **Before we get into this, I'll have you know about Parts that I've recently updated or redone:**

 **Prologue = Remade from the ground up.**

 **Part One: Kid = Remade but stuck to all main points.**

 **Part Five: The Darkness Within = Released on August 2nd.**

 **And now, what you have been waiting for!**

* * *

 **-Part Six: Perspective-**

What I have seen is real.

He's just like me, but he isn't letting go. That's the only difference between my friendship with Riley and the thing with me and Jude.

Why did I call it a thing?

That doesn't matter right now. I should be proud of the steps Jude has taken so far. That guy knows how to speak his mind; he can stand for himself and whatever he believes in.

Yet every time he's confronted – even if it's ever so softly – he breaks down. It's like his foundation collapses and all he knows to stand on is the mistake he believes he's become.

This is kind of like my solved identity crisis, but it never hurts that bad.

"What happened to you Jude?" I ask myself, under the bedsheets which can't put my ever-twisting mind to sleep. "I can't solve problems like Riley, but if there's one thing I want, it's to see you smile."

Whenever Riley wears that cutesy mischievous beam of hers, I know she's happy. The joy explodes in a classroom, then proceeds to infect an entire school. I love every bit of it.

I'm not saying that Jude should accomplish the same feats. I just feel this calling to unlock his joy. Bring him back to life. Something inside of him died and he needs to find revival.

"I'm gonna find that key."

Why am I so dedicated to one guy? Jude's my friend-

The twinkle in his astonished eyes. They set me on fire with every trance.  
His compassion for me and my friends.  
He's steadfast and humble. He has been willing to offer crazy ideas, and doesn't take the credit when our friends go along with them.

* * *

 _This last Wednesday, the gang and I were shopping around Greenwich Village when we came across a park. It's been known to hold a few memories of when Farkle and I were young; our parents would often take us to the park to play while they gossiped. Apart from those times, we haven't come near it. Ever._

" _Guys, look!" he pointed to the play place. A childish grin crossed his face as he fell in love with the children laughing and running around._

 _I nudged Farkle, and tugged on his sweater strings. "Good times, right?" I said to him._

 _He only nodded, a displaced frown on himself._

" _We should keep moving," Lucas advised. "We all know I got a curfew this time."_

" _You. Are. It!" called Jude. He almost shoved Riley as he tagged her, then sprinted towards the child-filled park._

 _Before anyone knew what just happened, Riley dropped her bags and chased after him._

 _And then the rest of us followed. The children joined, playing and laughing as long as they could before their parents had to take them in for the night. It was a night I would never personally forget._

 _I finally understood something clearly at last in Jude's eyes; the light that could care less about his troubles and be free. It was there, for the entire world to see. I prayed that night for everyone to enjoy the suggestion Jude made._

* * *

And the warmth of how real he is. He's so real. Authentic in every word he chooses, every move he makes. He gives me a vibe that I want to completely immerse myself in.

When he was fallen apart in my arms the day before, behind the jumble of words he slurred, he was so warm. My heart ached for him to stay, to rest his sleeping head on my heart. When he was awake and sobbing, he clung to me like never before. The moments that we laughed in our sluggishness was where I got what I considered more.

This is the More the Universe knew we needed.

Why haven't my friends realized it?

When Riley told me last night how unsure she was of Jude's actions, I understood. She hasn't seen as much of him as I have. So I told her that I'll spend a little more time with him to be sure of myself.

I may have lied. If Riley and Lucas don't care for him yet, I'll enjoy his presence for the both of us.

* * *

So I got my three hours of sleep. And that was all I needed; the rest of the day would wake me up by itself.

I grabbed my wallet, phone, and schoolbag after changing into some casual clothes. Yes, I even showered twice. Put on a little makeup. Today was going to be a day of fun. And everyone was going to miss out.  
Well, except Jude of course.

I hustled out the door of my apartment, not without telling my ma that I'd be gone longer today. She was a lenient mother, knowing that I would be responsible, despite my mischievousness.

I met Riley at the subway we always took, rather than her apartment. Jude was a walker, which wasn't a problem for any of us. He's never gotten used to subways. It's completely understandable.

"What's not understandable is what you're wearing Maya." Riley told me as we were cruising through New York's tunnels. "You've never been out like this unless something special is goi-"  
At that her words stopped. I knew how long it would take for her to realize my plan of action.

Three.

Two.

One.

"Oooohhhh…" she said catching on, "you're going out on a date with Farkle! You know you should've asked Smackle first. She'll be after you like a hawk!"

She wasn't catching on.

I corrected her quickly, "No, Honey, remember what I told you last night?"

The remembrance completely caught her off guard. "Oh! You're going on a date with Jude!" She jumped up and down with glee. And I slapped myself on the forehead.

"I'm not so sure about calling it a date. I haven't even asked him to hang out after school."

"Well, what are you two gonna do?"

I planned for us to grab a bite to eat somewhere. Maybe do a little shopping. If something caught our attention around town, we might attend to it. I also hoped we talked.

And talked.

And maybe talked some more… My heart raced the more I imagined only being next to this man. I wanted to get to know Jude as much as possible!

"That's basically what a date is, Peaches." She enunciated, shaking my shoulders back and forth. "Admit it, you like him."

"Riley, we're just good friends." I retaliated.

"Friends that stay around each other longer than your first best friend." Riley smirked.

"Hey now, you know that I-"

She cut me off, shoving a finger onto my lips. "Think about it."

She gave me some time after the subway threw us out. We walked to the school as I pondered what's happened over the past week or so. I thought that I was specifically caring for a friend of mine. I always cared for Riley, wanting what's best for her, to see her smile, to be silly and always ready for action.

Contrary to my personal opinions, she was right. There's no doubt in my mind anymore; I wanted to know more about Jude. Of Jude. With Jude. If that didn't count as a crush – heck, even an obsession – then something had better tell me what does.

I felt the heat rising within my cheeks, "I never realized it, Riles. I'm so sorry I haven't spent as much time with you. I'll make it up when I can." If I could talk divert her attention away from Jude, I wouldn't feel so pressured to make my evening work out.

"Hey, it's just fine. I saw it coming a mile away!" she replied, giving me a good ole squeeze. (A/N: Yawl saw it coming from the beginning!) I mirrored her action, completely enjoying these newfound realizations. Riley wasn't pressuring me away from my crush, and no one is standing in the way of him. "All I want is for you to be safe. Jude isn't a bad guy, but we all know from experience that most of NYC isn't flowers and rainbows."

"We'll protect each other. Same way you and I do!" I said, bring my best friend relief as we entered the school.

* * *

"Attention class, we usually have a topic that deals with history. But yesterday, our Philosophy class discussed something which applies to all subjects of learning, and everyday life."

Mr. Matthews was lecturing us this week, and we were going through the Holocaust. We were all in shock that he would step aside from his lesson plans, because each of his teachings gave us something inspiring to go home with. Now what were we going home with?

I turned around to see Farkle and Jude fist-bump one another. The smarty we knew and loved then stood up.

"Farkle," the teacher said, eyebrows furrowed, "it's not your time yet."

As usual, Farkle talked back, "I believe it is. Besides, you always give me my time."

"Yeah, but I don't anymore… unless I find it convenient. Don't make me revoke it," Mr. Matthews argued, leaning his hands on his desk.

"Sir, you know what I have to say is important, and you just might want to hear it."

"I don't want to hear it. _Go sit down._ "

Lucas and Riley were whispering to each other, trying to get a hold of the situation. Cory has always given Farkle his time, and whenever the nerd spoke, it was worth it. What gives?

"What's going on?" I asked my friends.

"We honestly have no clue." Said Lucas. "It's not like them to go at it like a Presidential debate."

"Should we tell them to stop?" Riley suggested. "Little do they know what they're doing is out of character."

"Farkle! Cory!" someone shouted. The entire room fell into a dead silence until a chair screeched on the floor. Jude's chair.

 _Who else isn't gonna act like themselves? Actually… I like this. Jude is doing something cool!_

The jacket wearing crush of mine treaded to the front of the room with Farkle and Cory, talking on the way down. "I can see what's going on here."

"Yeah," Lucas interrupted, "You're making a scene."

"You're making it worse. Hold on to your lips for me." Jude joked. I stifled my snigger; no need for me to be another interruption. "You two have a problem, and you aren't looking from each other's perspective, just your own."

My eyes went wide. No wonder today was special: every time Cory spoke of something in class, it would apply to the lives of Riley, Lucas, Farkle, and myself. It's almost like the stars crossed at 1:15 PM every school day. What I had a hard time figuring out was why he'd butt into an argument he wasn't originally part of, until I saw the wink from Cory's face.

 _Ah. This is scripted._

"Jude," Farkle moaned, rolling his shoulders, "what are you talking about?"

"What you want to say, Mr. Matthews, should be considered as a priority to not just you, but the entire class as well. You are the teacher." Jude began, "But we should know that it's degrading to everyone for you to shut Farkle out. When discussing controversial topics, especially in Philosophy, everyone participating is on equal ground."

"And…" Cory pronounced, urging him to go on.

The student gave the teacher a deadpanned look. "That's all I'm supposed to say. You're turn." He pointed to Farkle.

"Wait, mine? I'm sure you had something more." The beanie wearer's eyes widened.

"I did?"

"Wait! No, you two can sit down now. Thanks!" Cory exclaimed.

There was an awkwardness filled air that settled as the kids settled into their desks. Jude went to the back of the room. I wished that he got moved to the front.

"Too often in world history, we find ourselves creating wars of all kinds because of our own beliefs, and the threats that we identify which contradict our beliefs. World War II was one of those wars." Our teacher thus began his lecture.  
"Civil War, World War I, Vietnam, Cold War, wars outside America. Local, environmental, psychological, and even wars between close ones. We could go on and on and on. How do we solve this?"

"Campaign for world peace!" a kid in the back shouted, stood up and hand raised.

"That was rhetorical. Not literal." He deadpanned. The kid immediately shrank back in his desk, a discontent frown upon his face. Cory continued, taking a marker and saying what he spelled upon his whiteboard. "People… change… people… It's a common theme around the lives of most of us."

That was all I needed to hear from him. He pressed on about the significance of this one phrase, and though we completely understood it, I couldn't help but bask in its glory. So he taught outside my body while I reviewed on the inside.

"Here's my assignment for you today." Everyone's heads perked up, including mine. Were we going to write another essay? Conjure up another presentation? Send in a project? I bit the inside of my cheek. I could ace anything Mr. Matthews gave me, but I did not want to take the time. Not today.

"When school gets out, spend time with someone you care about." The curly haired and elegantly dressed man assigned.

Our room literally exploded with noise. Desks were sliding, people were pairing and talking already, and phones were out. Commotion was everywhere, and it wouldn't slow down.

Out of all the racket going on, I could hear a door open and then shut. My eyes scanned the room in a frantic manner, and then my legs bursted on their own.

Jude was gone.

I wasn't letting him get away this time.


	8. Part 6 (Scene 2 of 2): Regardless

**I'm going straight into this. You can see what I say at the end of the "Scene."**

* * *

 **-Part Six; Scene 2 of 2: Regardless-**

* * *

I hustled my body, slamming my feet into the ground and keeping my eyes peeled for Jude. He was not getting out of the school without my knowing, or my presence. Even if he did, I would've been at his side at a moment's notice. Besides, I've only been doing what Mr. Matthews assigned us to.

One turn was all it took for me to believe my potential partner and close friend was nowhere to be seen. I slowed my pace to a walk, and considered turning around before I heard a thud. A broom fell.

And then I heard… Hyperventilation.

The closet to my left. Why did Jude go there?

I put my hand on the door's cold and golden knob, slowly turning it. When I let go, the entry creaked as it swiveled out of eyesight. My heart dropped into my gut.  
The silhouette was next to the man. His head was in his knees, and the way his breathing hitched made me want to cry. Hard. The poor guy's back was leaning against the brick wall, under shelves that would collapse if one were to touch it.

 _Where I am is dangerous… But there isn't anything to be scared or wary of. I've done rebellious things before, and this… This is justifiable.  
Look at him. So humble and alone. Wait…_

 _He's looks so cold._

I flipped out the phone in my pocket and sent a quick message to our teacher and my second father. He knew what I was about to do, but I didn't want any rumors or messages to spread around school. I then shut the door and flicked a warm light on. Things were about to get serious.

Cory didn't wait to get back to me. " _I'll let Mr. Fanucchi know you'll be late."_

"Hey." I whispered, slowly getting on my knees. It was funny how I always found myself looking down on the same guy I looked up to.

"NO!" I jumped back as the boy screeched, almost conking my head on the door, "No, no, no! I only-oh-oh-only just left! Don't hurt me!"

Hurt? _Something happened._ This was not like him. Or was it? There's alot none of us knew about him.

"It's just me, Jude. I won't hurt you. Ever. I'm here for you." I shushed.

Then I carefully crawled to his left. I slowly removed the hood covering his head and saw his black, short hair. It brought out the light blue in his puffy eyes. Flushed cheeks. Paled face.

"What happened?" I asked. "You can tell me anything."

The answers I got for the moment were in whimpers, snivels, and sobs. He wasn't going to gain any control if he wasn't assured. I didn't know why he hasn't calmed down. Only this was unlike him. Everything else was normal to me.l

* * *

 _A couple of years ago, when I thought everyone was going their separate ways, I spent one evening with Shawn at his place. I was a wreck, completely lost among the fears that I'd never see Riley, or Lucas, or Farkle again._

 _And so, I went to Shawn, he had his house packed up and rearing to go, and he was sitting on a couch. He was about to move in with my mom because they just got married. And that was awesome._

 _I remember how I approached him, and how he wrapped me up in a snuggle. He called it "the comforting butterfly."_

 _Gosh, Shawn and Cory were real dorks. No wonder it took him this long to get a wife. Just kidding._

 _But it eased me so quickly. I felt safe, warm, and comforted. It wasn't long before I told him everything. He spoke back to me. And then we played a game of Go Fish._

 _That was a fun game. I won three rounds in a row._

 _I'm off topic, aren't I?_

* * *

I could've explained this to the principal. He and I were on good terms. But I didn't need to.

"Ssssssshhhhhhh."

My right arm went around his stomach. My left circled across his chest. I then pulled him to the ground the rest of the way and we simply laid there. I started to circle my thumbs where they were on his front. As the small of my stomach and chest pressed into his back, I knew I was doing the right thing. Jude began to stabilize himself, and I started to relax, rubbing circles on his front with my thumbs.

"Wh-What are you doing?" blubbered the boy in front of me.

"Lighten up and relax," I hushed him. "We can talk in a minute. Just focus on me." We just lied there. The bell rang, and students were hustling to get to the eighth period. Physical education was for me. And him. We listened to the bustles and chatter across the door, knowing that we were in the quiet.

One could've said this was a public display of affection. While it was, we weren't in public, for one. For two, I only do this in therapy. For three…

 _Who am I kidding? I love this!_

It wasn't too long before Jude calmed down. "Why do I feel like a butterfly?"

"My daddy taught me this." I replied. My eyes then went wide. What I was doing to Jude was a father-daughter thing. I never even asked my dad if I could do it to others. He was going to be shocked. Or happy. No one really knew about Shawn's craziness. But Jude just told me not to hurt him. What if I made him feel awkward? Does awkwardness hurt him?

"Thank you." A sigh escaped the boy's throat. I could feel his back move as his lungs deflated. "I never felt this comforted before."

A couple of moments later, Jude's head was in my lap, and I was playing with his hair. Shawn also did this to me that one day. Apparently, it worked wonders as much as it did fixup some hairdos. All I could see was his face, and the sweater he always wore. That was all I wanted to see.

"Do you want to talk now," I asked, "or should I just sit here and keep tussling your hair?"

"All of the above." He moaned back in his stupor. I let out a chuckle. I haven't even asked the anxiety-ridden boy out yet and he was in my control.

"You sure?" I teased him.

"You know I'd rather speak than show what's happened…" he didn't finish his sentence.

 _Show… His hoodie he always wears..._

 _Something big is up. Time to put on my Mothering Riley Act._

"Sit up, Jude." I commanded him. He easily obeyed.

"Now give me one of your arms."

"No, Maya."

What? "Please. Do it now."

"Y-y-You don't want to see. Trust me."

"I want to see and it's because I care. You-"

"Maya, NO!" his voice rose in a panic. This was big.

"You aren't going to talk me out of this. And I'm not going anywhere until you take off the coat or give me your arm."

My crush who was now towering over me furrowed his brow. I won him over. "Fine!" He sat back down.

Ever so shakily did he remove his hoodie. I didn't mean to take my therapy session – turned intervention this far. But it was worth it.

Plot. Twist.

If my heart was still in my gut, it would've dropped about fifty more feet.

Welts. Bruises. Some purple and new, others yellow and healing. A few straight scars were planted along his right forearm.

 _He's right handed. That means he couldn't've done this._

Tears threatened to cascade from my eyes. I haven't seen anything so horrific before. Never. "Please. Who did this?"

"I…"

"No you didn't!" I retaliated. I haven't even touched his pained areas and I could already feel them on my own body. "Who did this?!"

"I… He'll hurt me if I say so…"

I couldn't think straight anymore. I had to figure this out. I had to do it now. Or else it will have happened again. I don't want that. Jude was going to be hurt. And he was going to feel worthless. And out of control. He needed control.

"Scratch all of this. Come with me and put on the sweater."

"Kay."

Almost all my logic and reasoning strayed from my right mind. I would've been smarter, but there was no time to plan and think and strategize. A few minutes could've meant a hundred bruises.

We walked through the hallways. Some people gave me wary looks, while others acted like we weren't there. Jude was holding onto the half of sanity I let go of; one look from him was all it took for me to know he recklessly supported my actions.

We didn't stop when we got to the gym; but hustled through the gym. No one was out yet and class hasn't really started. I led us to the gym's locker rooms.

"Take it off." My monotonous words flew through my lips. They were obeyed.

The last thing I needed to do was get the other guy's attention. I rose my fist, ready to reel at the metallic door 'till my knuckles turned blue.

"Maya?" a voice shot across the gym.

The two of us turned around to see a darker skinned kid. Zay. What a blessing.

"Hey." I greeted him, somehow regaining the composure I was missing in mere seconds. "I could burst my way into a guy's locker room and get into trouble, but I don't want the trouble."

"Ah, I see. So, I'm not the only one who's gonna be late!" the curly haired friend replied. He had a silly grin on his face, but his eyes were all I needed to know he knew what was up.

"You wanna handle this?" I offered, "I need to get ready."

"Ten four rubber-ducky." The plaid wearer said. With the baton now passed to him, I turned toward Jude, who now stood up more.

"We can hang out when school is over, okay?" I offered. There was no way around it; everyone in History already had a partner by the time Jude and I left the scene.

For a moment, the two of us stood eye to eye. His eyes were the warmest thing about him, casting fires down my body. The irises almost seemed like stars in comparison to his dilated pupils, which bellowed calmness in time with every one of my heartbeats.

 _I wish I stayed in the closet. Just a little longer._

"I'd be glad to." He said, the softest smile on his face. It was written with worry, and confidence at once. And maybe, just maybe, longing.

I pivoted and made my way to the girl's locker room. Just a couple more hours were all I needed to survive. Afterwards, I planned to take Jude and I through town. The simple realization of this brought my heart back to its rightful place. We were going to be alone together, and we were going to have a blast just being ourselves.

We were going to eat chocolate, and make jokes, and maybe hold hands. And we were going to go shopping, and play games, and talk about the fun things life offered. It was coming soon, and I was ready.

And my crush's smile said the same things I was thinking. He wanted to get away too.

* * *

"I didn't want to tell you who did it. You were in the zone and taking you out of your funk would've disappointed me!" Jude laughed as we walked out of Abigail Adam's. We were once again on our way to the subway. Our plan was to get back to Greenwich as soon as possible, put our backpacks away at Jude's place, and head to wherever our hearts lead us.

"As funny as that was," I mocked, lightly shoving him off the sidewalk, "that leaves us two culprits. Your brother, or your father. Do you know what you'd do if your father had to leave?"

Jude put on a thinking face, before snapping his finger, "Yeah. Grant and I would just live in the apartment together. He's got the cash, and is liable to be my legal guardian."

"You really want that?" I asked, testing how far he was willing to go.

"No. Behind how dimwitted and threatening he is, Grant respects and cares enough to tell me to live somewhere else. Heck, he'd probably give me a lump of cash and tell me not to come back." We giggled again. Sometimes, we knew our families too well.

"You want that either?"

"More than I want to ride the subway." He groaned.

I decided to put the family situation aside until we actually came across his family. There was no way for me to tell how evil Jude's brother and father could be. Even though he told me what he thought, I haven't gotten what a really wanted to know.

 _Why doesn't he know who's been hurting him?_

The person who had been beating Jude had done so for a while, as I could tell from the marks he or she made. I wanted to know so bad; teaching the culprit a lesson would feel so good. Like eating chocolate.

 _Oh, sweet chocolate… How your sugars course through my skin and give me stomach chills!_

My stomach agreed with me as we marched down the stairs to the underground subway. "If you don't know where to go first, I can lead you." I said to Jude.

"Only if we can walk there rather than ride." He opted back to me.

I wasn't going to lose out on walking fifteen blocks just to get to his place. "Why won't you ride it? What harm is that thing gonna do to you?"

"It'll be fast. And loud. And there will be people with mean faces and tight spaces." He shivered as he said this.

Then my face lit up. "Mean faces? Is that why you left class earlier today?"

"You know good and well that no one wanted to pick me as a partner today."

"And you knew then and now that I am right here." I reasoned. "And if people are giving you looks, you can just look at me."

Jude's body staggered for a second, as he almost fell down the remaining steps. He seemed shocked to hear the words that I said. What did I say?  
One look from his now crimson cheeks answered me.  
I quickly made haste to explain myself, "No, no, no. Not like that! I meant to say that the others with us don't matter."

Not a single movement I saw from his lips.

"It's just you and me." This evening wasn't going to be about people being mean, or what I learned during art class, or even what I learned in the closet about Jude. Only us. Nothing more.

The man across from me finally relaxed, and we made our way to the carts.

Riding the train wasn't even close to horrific in my opinion. Jude and I took a corner seat, and he looked out the window the entire time. He vowed himself to pay no attention to the stench of cigarette smoke, and the woman screaming on her phone the entire way there.  
Yeah, the only scared one was him.

Everything else went smoothly, and the two of us couldn't agree more. After sneaking into Jude's apartment, we shopped for outfits he could wear. Unfortunately, he only stuck to longer sleeved shirts, and had a hard time choosing his signature colors, until I told him to pick an outfit for me.

I watched his creativity light up like a supernova in the dead of night. He had a cunning grin as we swept through a local superstore, piling about two hundred dollars of clothing into our hands. Before we even stepped out, Jude had a new style.

And I couldn't look away from our work.

A loose, white cardigan graced over his arms and over his similar colored t-shirt. The navy jeans he picked himself brought out the contrast with the shoes and shirt he wore. It brought out both sides of what I knew of Jude: He stood out when he wanted to, but was casual enough to blend in with the others.

I thought he was more than casual.

 _What am I thinking?! We only just shopped! Snap yourself out of it!_

"That! Was! Wicked!" my friend hollered as we carried plastic bags across the sidewalk. He almost skipped as the extra weights swung forward and back. I wondered how a little trip to a store brought so much pleasure.

"Wicked? Why wicked?" I asked, using my free hand to scratch the back of my head.

"Last I bought my own clothes was a few years ago in Kearney, Nebraska. That was before things changed and we had to adjust our budget."

"Did you guys even have a budget?"

"Meh. I did, but I didn't get paid a lot for the work I did on the farm." He shrugged.

The two of us stopped at a candy shop, where I got so many truffles and bars, we had to take leftovers. I claim we both did because even eating some pieces indoors wasn't enough to keep my hands from being full. The employees gave us odd looks as the publicity they received wasn't much. But what did that have to do with the fact that we ate _chocolate?!_

Time flew so fast during our fun; the sun was setting before we even finished talking about Topanga reopening her shop. Neither of us had curfews, but Jude wanted to get home. He said that "Neither one of my two other residents will be happy with me this late."

But, what if that resulted in what I feared most? "Okay, I'll come with you. I need my bag before heading to my place anyway."

"I-I'll just bring it tomorrow to school. No problem!" he grinned sheepishly.

"Jude, I'm going with you."

"You don't have to."

"I want to."

"Why would you?"

"Because we don't want to see you hurt." I pleaded.

"Which is why I can't let you come!"

"Then I'm staying here."

We were in the middle of Central Park, in the dead of night. Ten o'clock. It was reckless for either one of us to be alone. Let alone, stand around and contemplate where we would travel next. We were wasting time, and were far away from Greenwich Village to begin with.

"How do you manipulate people like that?" he complained, stomping his foot in a childish manner.

I had to laugh, "Takes a lot of work, one smarty pants named Farkle, and one stubborn girl named Riley."

Settled with our decisions, we took the subway back to our area. This time around, Jude felt more relaxed with his surroundings, talking with me and not minding the other people on the vehicle. I felt like a good leader, knowing that he was adjusting well to the millions of people in New York each day.

We stepped into Brownstone Apartments in quite the hurry to grab my schoolbag and head home, until we heard a snore. The clerk at the front desk didn't perk up from the attention, as she was reading a magazine.

"Grant?" said Jude, seeming very confused.

The guy drooling on the chair he sat at snapped awake, "Huurggh. Oh, it's you and her. Yawl gotta leave." He groggily mumbled.

"Why the both of us?" I asked.

From behind the chair, he pulled out two bags; our school bags.

"I wanna speak to Jude for a sec. Privately."

My friend's eyebrows shot up so high I thought they'd rip out of his forehead. He turned to me, "It'll be fine. Stay here in case." Just like seventh period of high school, he was gone. The bags surrounded me which we got from shopping along with the eerie remembrance of what Jude said at the subway.

" _Heck, he'd probably give me a lump of cash and tell me not to come back."_

Long moments later, the two returned from a hallway, tears in their eyes.

"You'll have to come back just once…" Grant said between choking out sobs, "just not now. I don't wanna see him do anything to you again."

The two guys hugged each other, muffling apologies and encouragement as I stood there.

"Be sure the Matthews are safe." Jude sternly said. "If I hear anything scary from any of them, I will be back. And you won't stop me."

My eyes were fixed on the downcast face of Grant as he opened the doorway to the stairway I never took.

"M-M-Maya…" I turned to Jude, ready for whatever came across his trembling lips. "P-Please t-take me with you."

* * *

Not a word was necessary during our walk to my place. We decided to take the weight of our bags inside the window seal I carried the poor mess through yesterday. After that, I grabbed two sleeping bags and a blanket, and a key to the rooftops of my apartment. I had Jude carry my good book, just in case seeing the stars wouldn't take the remainder of our heaviness away.

I alone went up to the top of my family's apartment. No one – not even Riley – had the chance to know of my getaway place. When her bay window wasn't enough, when music and drawing wasn't enough, when pondering in the smallness of my room didn't make the cut, I went up to the stars. The Universe could take my troubles up there. It was my escape.

Maybe Jude was able to do the same thing.

"I remember you saying you wanted more one day." Jude contemplated as we rested on my fluffy blanket. "What did you mean?"

"Well…" I began, very unsure of myself. "At first, I wanted another friend to watch me, Lucas, Riley, and Farkle graduate high school."

The four brightest stars in the sky were once adjacent to one another. If you drew a line with your finger you'd be able to connect them. I figured that if the line would remain, the Universe would want my first three friends to stay together. This night, however, I recognized a red one, sitting below centered in the middle. Now when I saw my row of fireballs, they were diagonal.

"Maybe I was over my own head. It's like I began to focus on more than the group I was so comfortable with. And it's tearing us apart."

"So." Mumbled Jude.

"So, what?" I asked, very irritated with his one word. "All we worked for, our dream to take on the world, Farkle's dream to rule the world. It's all slipping away."

"You shouldn't just assume that, Maya."

I yelled at him, "I can too! You would do the same!"

"I did, infact!" he murmured, somehow holding his control. "I faced the consequences. You've seen them firsthand. And I still make that mistake!"

"Well what should I do?!" I tested him. If he told me something stupid, he'd be off this roof and down the stairs. Not literally. That would've hurt, and I did not want to be on the list of culprits.

For a moment, we stared at each other, my anger reflecting on his innocently mistaken eyes. Then, he turned away, toward the darkness above us.

"Look at the rest of the sky."

Never once have I heard Farkle say he wanted to rule the world _with an iron fist_. Yes, he joked about being a dictator and other silly things. But not once, has he desired sheer power.  
Riley and I wanted to take on the world, exploring everything and making the most out of our friendship. Every nook and cranny of the planet was going to be ours to adventure on, and we would've been the center of it.  
I'm sure that Lucas wanted his presence to be known among those he cared for. Things that stood in the way of said goal would have been pushed aside, all because of his righteous motivation.

But Jude was looking at the sky.

"We all make the mistake of centering ourselves in our own lives. But there will always be a much bigger picture. We couldn't've gone anywhere without interacting with others, like it or not. Imagine what the Universe would think if all we focused on were the tiny specks we are. What would be accomplished?"

It was rhetorical, but I didn't care. "Not much."

"For a sec, even I didn't know the answer to that." He cackled at his shortcoming.

And so, we stared into the deepest depths of space. We saw satellites, meteors, more stars, and even a meteor.

"That doesn't mean it hurts to pay attention to us and our wellbeing… And our mistakes. I'll probably do it again, ya know, beat myself up or complain or talk to myself. We're born with that possibility of screwing up. It's bound to happen again, but I better forgive myself in the end."

"Hey Jude?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you run during class?"

He heaved a sigh, tussling on the blanket. I could see a tear fall off his cheek.  
 _His cheeks have been through a lot lately.  
_ I thought he looked scared as he scooted away from me, once again caught in his worries. That's what made him warm sometimes, though. "I didn't want you or others in class to pick me. I feared what they'd say or do. Maybe you could've picked a better partner than me for the assignment."

No. The entire time – even before this blessing showed up – Riley and I prepared for the coming of More. Increasingly we received. My heart, my mind, my eyes and ears have seen and heard and felt and learned; I gave what I could without taking back, and the new guy gave more than we four deserved to take. Even if they didn't know.

 _Do it now. Show him he's wrong._

I slowly turned Jude back. I wiped the waterworks one by one, caressing that soft and precious face of his being in the process.

He was worth it.

I told him that no one ever had the right to be in this beautiful setting. Crickets chirping, stars shining, winds chilling. No one except Jude.

He was worth it.

And I, ever so carefully and gracefully, grazed his worthy and once quivering lips with my own. I slowly closed my eyes, and let the explosion of sense and longing zoom through my being. For a moment, I pulled myself back. I've learnt my lesson, dismissed the rest of the world, and learned more about it and its beings. I also saw the bewildered eyes of my crush, flickering from joy to shock, and fear to excitement.

Only for a moment.

He was worth more than a moment.

I let my head down on his racing heart, letting its slowing rhythm lull me to sleep. Our arms slowly encircled each other, giving more warmth than the sleeping bags on top of us. Explaining to my parents had to wait. I was safe like Riley said for me to be, I was technically back home.

It looked like chaos to many, but there was more to finding peace than the opinions of people who didn't know a thing of who I knew. I met Tranquility. Tranquility captured me.

I completely trusted it.

* * *

 **What do I say? I had lots of fun writing this scene (shoot, this entire part!) for you guys! It's amazing that almost an entire year after not being touched, you would still come back to this story. It's been a motivation for me to continue.**

 **I've been through a lot of crazy things recently. College, business, busyness, and lots of growth. I have many people to thank! You guys know who you are and the role you play, and I thank all of you!**

 **This story is far from over; EVEN ITS PREVIOUS PARTS are being edited or redone! So far, I rewrote PROLOGUE, and PART ONE. Go check them out and leave a review or a favorite if you want! That'd be awesome!**

 **Part Seven: Defense will come out soon. And I assure you, our main GMW characters will have a lot to take care of. A. Lot. Trust me.**

 **See ya later, and God Bless!**


	9. Awakening Jude

**-End of Sequence One: Awakening Jude-**

* * *

Maya Hart kissed me. She… kissed me.

I couldn't sleep for the last two hours as disbelief rocked my world. For just one moment, my mind – my mind which always ran like there was never going to be a tomorrow – was put to a halt. And during the entire second of that halt, Hart made me think of one thing.

How was I going to explain it to myself? My expectations have always been defied by this girl, but two hours ago she blew it out of the water! She took me somewhere sacred, gave time to ourselves, where we couldn't be seen by anyone but God Himself, and expressed herself to me.

Even reacting to her lips on mine wasn't a task I could accomplish. I just froze, feeling electrocuted with an intoxication so pure. Oh, so pure.

 _Take me back. Whenever you can, Maya._

This was the first time-period in which I thought for myself. No voice inside my head attempted to knock me down or teach me right from wrong.

Just one full day of escaping the monstrosities of life had begun to heal me. Just one and a half weeks of asking questions brought answers that I needed to hear for so long.

* * *

My first answer was given to me the moment I stepped into Greenwich: I was loved.  
No, I wasn't loved in a romantic or brotherly manner. It was unconditional and beyond what my own self could interpret. People were devoted to figuring me out amidst their first opinions. Not once has everyone stopped pursuing me when they started. From Lucas giving time to himself, to Farkle accepting the identity I have, to Riley discussing my values to her friends. Cory did what he could to figure me out.  
He had a hard time understanding everyone except for his family.

My second question was answered with the first: I was pursued.

Farkle and I had yet to get together and just talk. He was so busy with academics and clubs that he only had lunch periods to sit down and chat. More than one time have I believed myself to like this guy.  
He was the coolest nerd I have ever come to know… and he wasn't even that nerdy! We needed to hang out more; my plan was to speak with him tomorrow.

Riley said that Lucas was holding a grudge, but I couldn't bring myself to believe that. We haven't spoken much, and it's only brought distress to him. If one of us haven't planned to say something to each other, who knows how long it will be before we tear the group apart?  
That's the biggest thing we have in common; destruction wasn't needed unless it was an emergency. There was no emergency. He just imagined it. I planned my next move to get him out of his own head.  
We'd go for coffee alone. We'd discuss his issues, come to a resolution, and work from there. Simple problem-solving skills. I still needed my cup of cocoa anyway.

Oh, my heart for Riley. I recalled her being so sure of herself when I first met the innocent brunette's eyes. There was this light in her smiles and the way she talked was so alive and carefree.  
I could not imagine the pain she's suffering. The fears she has of losing her second family. Her home away from home. Her smiles were becoming fake. She only laughed when something funny was going on. She hasn't changed, but she was fading.

Nobody wanted that for her.

* * *

"Are you talking to yourself?"

Maya has been awake. I didn't know how long. But that kind of scared me.

"No, just thinking." I quietly told her.

My lungs took in a little more air as she shifted her weight off me. Two hours ago, she only had her head on my chest. Ten minutes ago, she was practically attached to me.

 _She needed something to keep her warm, I guess._

"I'm sure there was more to it than this night." She guessed, her emerald eyes bleeding into my own.

I nodded back at her, "You're right."

She sat up, observing my skinny frame. Even with the cardigan and jeans we bought, I was still quite underweight. "I'm sorry I was rushing you throughout today."

"No, it's fine."

"Really?"

"Look," I started, adjusting my position to see her more clearly. She looked so beautiful under the night sky but a change of scenery was nice. "After the pursuing which all of you have gone through… absent or present from me… the least I could do is meet your expectations. The others will had to wait a while."

"Why me first?" Maya asked, leaning closer.

"Take a good guess."

The wind was all I heard, blowing her hair softly. It looked kind of like a waterfall; all it needed was reflection from the sun.

"Because you like me?"

"I was practically dead before coming to town. And then you showered me with more attention than your best friend, and I could tell. I was so self-centered and concerned against everything people had to offer. And then you… woke me up."

She was completely confused. I could understand why… I was tired.

"Of course, Maya, I love you."


	10. ACT II: Venture the Storm Tonight

It hasn't been six months, yet I feel like years have flown by with you at my side.

You were just like me one day, but today, you aren't afraid.

I watch you stand tall against the storm, of what falsifies the truth.

All it takes is that unfamiliar glimmer in your eye. I love you.

* * *

Never were you some ordinary girl in this ordinary world.

You gave my heart a whirl and held close to me like a pearl.

No matter what we face you saunter through with grace.

It's not my place to say I'll miss your beautiful face.

* * *

Don't tell me this is vitreous to everyone; they might be blind.

Somehow, they can't see fireworks exploding around you and I.

God cherished us and set us here; you and me tonight.

As the sun will rise, we'll take this cup.

Venture the storm in time.


End file.
